It is often desirable to control the accessibility of computer system resources that are accessible directly or through networks such as LANs, WANs, and the Internet. Recently, security and access concerns have grown as malicious trespasses have increased the desirability to have improved access control. Further, the heightened state of awareness related to threats of cyber terrorism make the desire to reduce existing vulnerabilities greater than ever before.